


In Each Other

by ofsjeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsjeon/pseuds/ofsjeon
Summary: Seungcheol wakes up in someone else's body





	In Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xviichapters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviichapters/gifts).



> an uber rushed and super soft soulmate!au...sorry

The first thing Seungcheol noticed when he woke up was that his blankets were softer than usual and when he turned to stuff his face into his pillow, it smelled of lavender and vanilla. 

Seungcheol wasn’t a stranger to waking up in beds that weren’t his and having his clothes strewn around in rooms unfamiliar to him in the light of the morning-- but apparently it was different today. 

Much to his dismay, Seungcheol found himself waking up with clothes on, and if he could work past the early morning haze and pull himself out the languidness of his dream, he realized the room he was in, albeit not his, was just as familiar. 

Usually in a time and place like this, Seungcheol felt no need to panic considering the amount of times he’s woken up in this same place without the clearest recollection of how he ended up there occurred more than maybe he was proud of.

No one was beside him as he moved to get up from the bed and make his way to the bathroom. If Seungcheol was any more of a morning person, he would’ve noticed something off about that, but he couldn’t exactly find the time to think about that when he’s walking to the bathroom, flipping on the light, and finding that the reflection staring back at him definitely did not belong to him. 

He had hair that fell over his eyes which, had it been a darker color, wouldn’t seem so strange. But the tangled bush sitting on his head was softer, thinner, and not his. His usual morning puffy cheeks were replaced with sharp cheekbones, slimmed down to meet a pointed chin. His large eyes became smaller, thinner-- a familiar pair Seungcheol was very used to looking into. 

Seungcheol knew what was happening, but for a college student living off 4 hours of sleep as a “treat” for himself, it was a hard thought to stomach, especially so early in the morning. Seungcheol could only think to do one thing; so, grabbing the dorm keys lying on the dresser and rushing out the dorm, he ran through the halls at the same speed his heart was pounding against his ribcage.

Reaching the familiar door of room 213 in B hall, Seungcheol rapped his knuckles on the wood, his brain and nerves buzzing with too much adrenaline to even bother considering the other neighbors around him, or the early morning for the college students with the same lifestyle as him. 

No less than a minute later, the door was swinging open and it felt like Seungcheol was standing in front of a mirror. The eyes in front of him, his eyes, were open wide, the lips in front of him were parted to let the harsh air in and out a pair of lungs that pumped up and down in a broad chest. Seungcheol thought he knew what was happening.

Like a maniac, he smiled and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“It happened to you too right? Do you know what this means? I never believed in it before, but it’s real, Jeonghan. Can you believe it?”

It took a while for Seungcheol to get a response back, but eventually, he wasn’t sure if what he heard was what he wanted to hear.

“Seungcheol, I’m not Jeonghan. It’s me, Jisoo.”

//

Now that Seungcheol’s thinking about it while the two of them walk back to Jeonghan’s dorm, he should’ve expected something was off. As the two of them walk through the door, Seungcheol looks up at the clock on the wall and realizes Jeonghan would never be up this early.

They open what they know to be Jisoo’s bedroom door, and on the inside they see Jisoo’s body on the bed, lying comfortably and breathing even, something unlike Seungcheol’s at the moment. 

Jisoo was the first to walk up and when he passed by the mirror the wall, he had to pause for a second. He sat right by Jeonghan on the bed, first gently brushing the hair away from his face before placing his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulders and shaking him gently.

“Jeonghan, you have to get up.” Jisoo said gently, and Seungcheol would be lying if he said the scene didn’t freak him out just a bit; seeing his body waking up Jeonghan who was in Jisoo’s body. Weird.

Jeonghan turned on his side, now lying on his back, and let his eyes slowly open to see Seungcheol’s face looming closely above his. He smiled, laying peacefully in the bliss of ignorance.

“Hey, what are you doing here? It’s so early.” Jeonghan stretched his arms above his head, making a noise in the back of his throat before it was cut off abruptly when he realized whose room he was in.

“Wha-” He looked around and the moment he met Seungcheol’s eyes, who was now in Jeonghan’s body, he sat up quickly, loo

His eyes quickly moved from Seungcheol and Jisoo’s figure, the realization slowly creeping up to a blush in his cheeks.

“I didn’t know this was real.”

//

“I don’t get it. So you’re saying, the three of us are soulmates? With each other? Is that even possible?”

The clock read on the coffee maker read 12:43pm and Seungcheol sighs, the hair on his forehead lifting up an inch before flopping down.

“Jisoo, it’s 2017, monogamy isn’t the social norm anymore.” Seungcheol hears Jeonghan say right beside him and he hits Jeonghan in the face with a pillow for that. 

“I can’t believe you just said that with Jisoo’s mouth.”

The three of them laugh, momentarily forgetting the position they were in; the tension in their shoulders leaving slightly as they lean back on the couch they all collapsed on just two hours ago when Jeonghan was getting tired of staying in a bed that wasn’t his for so long. They moved to the living room, where the food and coffee were, and sat down, not saying anything for a while and just drinking and eating to hopefully help them wake up from the dream they kept thinking they were in.

When 30 minutes passed and nothing for them changed other than the fact that their stomachs were fuller and thoughts more coherent to themselves, Jisoo went back to his room to get his laptop, already typing and scrolling in his arms while he walked back in. 

“All it talks about is if it’s with two people,” Jisoo sighs, going back forth between websites and suspicious news articles about soulmates.

“Isn’t it you have to like, kiss them? Or spend the entire day with them? Or something like that?” Jeonghan rambled, his eyes closed while he lays his head on the armrest of the couch.

“First of all, we already do spend the entire day together.” Seungcheol says, hitting Jeonghan in the leg then feeling bad for hitting Jisoo’s body. “Second, how do three people even kiss at the same time? Is that even possible.”

Jeonghan, bless his heart, opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something but Seungcheol was ready to cut him off. “Wait, don’t answer that.”

Jisoo sighs, shutting his laptop, closing his eyes, and collapsing back on the couch. It was so weird seeing defeat on his own face like this, Seungcheol thought.

“It’s useless to figure this out like this,” Jeonghan said, already sliding up next to Jisoo and tucking his head in the crook of his neck. “It’s the weekend, let’s rest for a bit and figure it all out tomorrow.”

A very typical thing for Jeonghan to say, but it was unusual to hear it from Jisoo’s mouth.

Seungcheol sighs, accepting the loss and getting up from the couch. “Alright, well I gotta get back to my room. I’ve got homework to finish,” Jeonghan and Jisoo merely hum and Seungcheol leaves silently, but not before Jeonghan yells out behind him.

“I hope you have fun with my face, Seungcheol. Treat it well.”

//

For the most part, life in Jeonghan’s body was relatively the same as before, just as long as he never looks in the mirror or avoided talking to anybody. It was tiring.

It’s been a week since The Happening of their bodies and so far, nothing’s changed other than the weird stares Seungcheol got from his classmates when he walked in the lecture hall with a different face. He learned to wear a hoodie to classes ever since then.

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo still hang out together just the same, always at each other’s dorms, messing around with each other, and most importantly, napping together. 

They’ve been doing for everyday for the week they’ve been in each other’s bodies in the hopes that, possibly, they’d wake back up in each other’s bodies. Apparently they needed to nap harder.

It was Saturday again and Seungcheol woke up in Jisoo’s arms, still with Jeonghan’s hair falling into his eyes.

“Morning,” Jeonghan says beside him, slowly getting up. All three of them had fallen asleep together on Jisoo’s bed last night, their limbs all tangled together.

Seungcheol turned to face Jeonghan, who was still in Jisoo’s body, and brushed the hair out of his face. Seungcheol smiled at him and he got yet another warm smile in return.

Jisoo walked out of the bathroom, his hair wet and water dripping onto the shoulders of his shirt. “Morning,” He’s always been quiet, his actions slightly reserved, so when Seungcheol and Jeonghan pulled him back in the bed, sandwiched between the two, it was nice to have him giggle, unlike his calm self.

For a while it was quiet, not much of an exchange between the three, but then Jeong han, easily bored, started talking.

“We should go to the park today.”

//

It was warm outside, very typical for August in the late morning. The three of them rode their bikes across campus and off to the side where the park was.

There were benches, trees, and an open field in every direction. Usually you’d find students here studying, but considering it’s the weekend and the morning, the three of them had the park all to themselves.

Jeonghan found a shady tree to sit underneath of, collapsing on the grass while Seungcheol and Jisoo spread out a blanket and get the food they had all prepared out in front of them before settling down on the grass.

“Seungcheol, it’s nearly your birthday.” Jeonghan said with a mouth full of crackers. 

“Thank you for remembering,” Seungcheol said, getting a small slap on the arm. “What about it?”

Jeonghan shrugged, getting another handful of crackers. “What do you want?”

Seungcheol hummed, thinking about it for a while. He looked back and forth between Jeong han and Jisoo, still not completely used to seeing different faces.

“It’d be nice to have my body back, I guess.”

The three of them chuckle under their breath. It was quiet for awhile, nothing but the whispers of the breeze and rustle of the trees to fill in the gap of silence between the three.

Eventually, Jeonghan laid down on the blanket, right on Seungcheol’s lap, and Seungcheol leaned back on the tree trunk behind him while Jisoo rested his head on Jeonghan’s stomach.

//

Seungcheol woke up with something soft nuzzling his cheek. It was warm and for a moment, he forgot where he was, but when the howl of the wind started picking up yet again and the sun’s heat was kissing him through the gaps of the leaves above him, he woke up, slowly getting up. 

And that’s when he saw what was right in front of him. 

Instead of seeing his face, Jeonghan and Jisoo’s faces were right in front of him, and when he looked down at his hands, they were the same ones he owned more than a week ago. They were his.

“Guys, guys, guys. Wake up. You won’t believe it.”

Seungcheol went around shaking Jeonghan and Jisoo’s shoulders until they were roused awake. It took a while for them to understand what was going on, but one look at each other’s faces and suddenly all three of them were smiling, hugging, and revelling in the moment.

“This is a pretty nice birthday gift, don’t you think?” Jisoo said, all while laughing as the three hugged each other.

“It’s the best,” Seungcheol said, kissing Jisoo and Jeonghan on the cheek.


End file.
